


Hiking

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [11]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You go hiking with Richie and he encourages you to keep walking when you get tired.
Relationships: Richie Sambora/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hiking

You're hiking the Stairway to Heaven Trail with Richie and you don't know why you agreed to join him in the first place. Your feet are beginning to hurt and you're getting tired of walking. How long is that trail again? Almost three miles? There's no way you're gonna survive the rest.

"(Y/n), are you coming?" Richie calls, turning around to look at you trudging behind him.

"Yeah," you whine. "Wait a minute."

"Okay, here's a deal. For every six feet you walk, you get a kiss," he proposes.

You pout and frown. "And if I don't?"

"Then you still get kisses for trying." He smiles. "Come on, it isn't that far anymore. You can do it, love."

Richie patiently waits for you to catch up with him and keeps encouraging you with every step you take. He actually pulls through with kissing you in six feet intervals too. You never thought it would actually help you reach your destination, but he's been really motivating and you didn't want to ruin the trip for him.

"Look, the view was worth it, wasn't it?" he asks, sitting on a bench and pulling your legs in his lap. "Are you feeling better?"

You nod and lean closer to him. "Do I get a special kiss for making it here?"

"Of course, love," he says before giving you a long and tender kiss on the lips.


End file.
